


It was Always You

by Jae_Mackenzie



Series: Double Bubble Disco Queen [1]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Body Worship, Domestic Fluff, F/M, First Time, Fluff, Parenthood, Porn With Plot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-21 22:49:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14924336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jae_Mackenzie/pseuds/Jae_Mackenzie
Summary: MacCready and Nora have spent the last two years across the commonwealth, building settlements, searching for her baby Shaun and finding Duncan's cure. But once all the leads have dried up and the two have retreated to their home, maybe its time they focused on moving on together.





	1. Peach and Lime Daiquiri

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Romance and Smut. -MacCready and Sole have traveled together for two years, saved his son's life and have shown their love in every way possible except for sharing a night together. A few drinks in on a night off push them to have the talk about their relationship, their future, and ends deliciously.

MacCready ran a thumb over his bottom lip, intently reading a letter they'd picked up from Daisy that afternoon. "Duncan's all better. He'll be ready to meet us in Sanctuary by the end of the month," he said smiling at Nora from across the table. She hummed in response, her back turned to him wile fixing them another round of drinks. MacCready grinned, admiring the view. His Nora wasn't gaunt and rough like other wasteland women. No; she was composed of soft lines and curves with a full ass and hips he longed to dig his fingers into. Not to say Nora wasn't strong as fuck, he'd seen her slaughter legions of ferals and every time he saw those muscles moving on her legs it drove him crazy. After all the fights, all this time, she still found a way to get under his skin like an itch he'd kill to scratch. And then there was that huge heart of her's, big enough to care for the entire damn commonwealth, and somehow she chose him to rely on. Most nights he couldn't decide if he dreamed of their forever or rolling over and tearing her slip off.

"Mac- you still with me?" Nora laughed as she set down two prewar drinks on the table. "This was my favorite prewar. Wanna taste?" She asked slipping into her own seat and talking a long drink. MacCready swirled his drink in his hands, opting to watch Nora's tongue dart out across her lip savoring her creation.

"I, uh- think we should talk," MacCready started, shifting uncomfortably in his chair.

Nora's face filled with worry quickly her eyes darting to the letter. "Mac I though you just said-"

He shook his head and held up a hand in protest, "It's not about the letter. It's about us. The fact of the matter is, you're the closest thing to family I have out here." Nora blushed, making him smile as he continued. "It's true, I miss Lucy to death... but at some point we have to move on, don't you think? You have the world's problems on your back and here you are helping me with mine, lending me your shoulder like Lucy did. We've been doing this dance for two years and I know I'm taking a chance dumping all my feelings on the table but I need you. I love you and-" MacCready shot up unexpectedly, knocking his chair over, turning to rummage through his pack, taking out a dingy, dented and rusted ring.

As he turned back to Nora, she had already moved to his side startling him and throwing him off. "I-I uh, I don't want to ever stop being with you and I don't want to keep sleeping across the room from you anymore and stealing kisses when no one's looking. I understand things were different back when you're from but I'm yours and I- I want you to be mine."

Nora's mouth dropped open in shock, "You know you don't have to marry me to get me in bed with you," she said bewildered and confused as he laughed in response before taking her into his arms.

"Nora, I want to marry you because I love you," he murmured against her lips peppering her with small intermittent kisses. Her eyes fluttered as he kissed down her neck, and chest unable to hold back a low moan as he pushed up her shirt and kissed down her stomach, taking the time to kiss over her stretch marks and small scars. He looked up at her from on his knees and slid the ring on her waiting hand before kissing down her hip. Nora was trembling it had been too long since someone had touched her and made her heart rush like this. It had taken the better part of the last two years to come to terms with falling in love again and now she felt pulse quicken as he stood to kiss her fully the ring now on her finger.

And god what he was doing with his tongue was downright sinful. MacCready's hands tentatively ran down Nora's arms and held her hips to his while his kisses deepened having waited far to long to taste her. When he pulled back for air he kept close to her, "Fuck Nora, what did you say that drink was? You taste like heaven."

Her light giggle sent shivers down his spine as he picked her up and walked over to their bed. He laid her down gently and started unzipping her vaultsuit slowly, "You sure this is okay?" He asked kissing against her temple. Nora nodded and giggled pulling him back into a deep kiss. His rifle calloused hands made quick work of her vaultsuit sliding it off her shoulders and to her hips. "Christ" he muttered, voice breaking as he straddled her leaning back to remove his own shirt, and enjoy the view. Her round breasts heaved as she breathed heavily, the pinks of her nipples standing out against her skin. He quickly shed his shirt and leaned down to take one in his mouth eliciting a filthy moan from the beautiful woman squirming underneath him.

He rolled his tongue over the hardened nipple and sucked lightly, using his hand to pinch and work at her other nipple, causing Nora to moan and writhe underneath him. She whimpered as he released her nipple with a 'pop' from his mouth. "God Nora" he sighed as he slipped her vaultsuit completely off. The sight of her splayed out in front of him, legs spread revealing a tuft of curls above her cunt. He felt his cock throb in his pants, and took a second to adjust himself before licking his lips. He'd waited this long to get his first taste and he wasn't going to let himself get carried away without feeling every part of her. MacCready shifted Nora so that her legs were propped on his shoulder and her hips were closer. He flatted his tongue against her slit and shuddered at how wet she already was. He hadn't been the only one waiting for this. He swiped his tongue deftly against her before moving to her clit and pressing a light kiss to her nub. Nora shuddered and moaned, weaving a hand into his hair encouraging his administrations. Hearing her moans made his cock twitch eagerly. He continued slowly delving inside of her feeling her walls and searching for her sweet spot with his tongue, while rolling her nub between his calloused thumb and index finger.

"R.J. Please" She begged bucking against him. That was it for him, the sound of her begging, _for him_ , almost had him cumming in his pants. He never thought he'd find someone like this again the rest of his life. MacCready had never been happier to be wrong. Nora sat up on her knees to help undo his belt and trailed languid kisses across his chest while he kicked off his pants. He repositioned her gently back against their pillows before lining himself at her entrance. She was so hot and wet his cock slid into her easily, she was tighter than he expected and the feeling had him seeing white. Nora bit her lip adjusting to his size. After a moment she rolled her hips, begging for more. 

MacCready steadied himself with a grip on her hip, thrusting slowly taking the time to fill her completely with each thrust. Once his thrusts were in time with her rolling her hips he loosened his grip and snaked his hand between them and again found her clit. He spread his fingers in a 'v' rolling her sensitive, throbbing nub between them coaxing her into her orgasm. Her moans rang loudly and cemented them in his brain, as her walls shuddered and clamped around him, he felt his release approaching as well. He continued to thrust slowly riding out their orgasms, spurting ribbons of cum inside of her and across her cunt as he pulled out. They lay together panting, foreheads pressed together tangled among sheets and each other until it felt like the world outside of their arms faded away completely as they kissed.  
"Mmhm sweet," He said grinning licking his lips after breaking their kiss. 

Nora beamed at him, nuzzled close to his chest and scoffed lightly, "it's a daiquiri...peach and lime." 

MacCready flashed her a wolfish grin, "I think I need another taste."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like what you just read? Remember to leave Kudos, comment and subscribe so you know when more parts are uploaded! And as always requests are open! Nothing is too detailed or off limits! ~See you next time!


	2. I'm ready to Leap: I'm ready to Live

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little Drama, mostly fluff! -Nora hasn't been feeling well. Her head spins, she can't hold her lunch and her usually supple skin is looking ashy and bloated. MacCready thinks is all the work she's been doing with the Minutemen. Now living in Diamond City, the couple take Duncan to see Dr. Sun before starting school and make a surprising discovery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For now this specific fic is completed. Let me know if you'd want another chapter, and if so what you'd like to see! Enjoy!

Nora sat at their scavenged table sipping on freshly brewed coffee. The family's move from Sanctuary to Home Plate in the center of Diamond City wasn't an easy one for her. It was all a part of her starting over with MacCready and his son Duncan, it wasn't that she had forgotten Nate or Shaun but she had fallen head over heels in love with MacCready, and Duncan the second she had met him. Duncan was everything Shaun could've been, thriving in the wasteland, loved, and safe. He was just as rambunctious as his father and slept in like him too.

"Duncan! You have five minutes to get up before I'm coming up after you!" MacCready yelled up to Duncan. That afternoon was Duncan's first time going to school. MacCready and Lucy had done their best and taught him the alphabet but unfortunately it had been too long since she had died, and too soon after he had gotten sick and MacCready left to find the cure. All they needed to do first what see Dr. Sun for a physical to clear him. 

In a few minutes they started to hear Duncan stirring and getting ready for the day, giving MacCready the chance to heat a mirelurk omelette over some coals. As soon as the smell reached Nora her stomach turned, and she bolted to the trash can and promptly tossed up her small breakfast. As she heaved over the can she felt MacCready's hand soothing over her back in circles keeping her grounded. 

"Dad? whats wrong? Is Nora okay?" Duncan's almost too small voice interrupted the coughing, his concern making Nora chuckle between short breaths. Poor kid on his first day of school in this new town and he was worried about her. Nora nodded and wiped her mouth off, drinking a can of purified water to clear her throat. 

"Hey big guy! Sorry I spooked you. Must've forgotten to check the coffee." She reassured quickly looking to MacCready for back up.

"She's fine buddy. I Promise," He said offering Duncan a serious look before grinning and ruffling his hair, "So, you excited for the big day?"

Nora excused herself to the bathroom while Duncan talked about his hopes for new friends, and getting to dissect bloatflies at the end of the school year. Looking in the mirror she noticed the typical wasteland under-eye bags had grown significantly darker, and her cheeks gaunt like most other women. Yet somehow the rest of her body was normal, if anything she looked a tad pudgier than normal. She checked her temperature on her Pip-Boy and ran a quick scan of her vitals. Temperature, normal. Hormones? Not so much. The elevated cortisol levels immediately rang a bell in her head. Either she was early for her period or despite being frozen for 200 years menopause had set in worryingly early. Perhaps the influx and exposure to residual radiation over the past three years had sped up her biological clock. She quickly brushed her teeth and smoothed her shirt before returning to the men of the house.

"Nora look!" Duncan yelled excitedly as she walked over to see a rusty prewar Nuka Cola lunchbox restored to working condition. "Daddy fixed it up for me! Now I won't have to run home for lunch and can stay with Ms. Edna and the other kids!" His wide eyes and smile almost broke Nora's heart, he was too precious for his own good.

"Well did he now? That's awesome! You know when I was your age my mother gave me an Unstoppables lunch box and it made me so many great friends! I bet even Dr. Sun will wanna be jealous of yours!" She said pulling him into a huge hug before motioning him to get his shoes on and get his backpack for after the appointment.

MacCready pulled Nora aside quickly while Duncan was still struggling with his shoe laces.

"You okay?" He asked taking in her ashy skin, exaggerated under-eye bags, and general exhaustion.

Nora scoffed under her breath, "I will be- It's uh, girl stuff." MacCready nodded an understanding look crossing his face as well as a twinge of blush. He could take on the entire commonwealth but somehow the idea of a little blood in this situation made him uncomfortable. The patchwork family soon took the short walk over to Dr. Sun's house where he had agreed to meet so they could have some privacy. The physical went well, Duncan taking a lot of time showing off his new lunchbox and school bag, that Nora had repurposed from an old duffel bag. In fact everything went well until Nora started feeling lightheaded and went from smiling at Duncan and listening to Dr. Sun, to blurred vision and the next thing she knew she was laying down.

"Damn it" She muttered looking at the concern on MacCready and Duncan's faces. "I'm sorry guys this happens sometimes, it's usually not this bad. Let me talk to Dr. Sun and we'll get out of here." Nora carefully stood up and went to check the other room for Dr. Sun, but luckily he quickly reentered the room. 

"Nora, you were out for a few minutes. I took the liberty of running a blood drop scan." He awkwardly looked from Nora to MacCready, setting on him and asking, "It might be better if he leaves the room for a moment and if you two would sit down..." Before MacCready could protest sending Duncan out of the room, he spoke up for himself.

"I'm sorry Dr. Sun but I'm ten whole years old! I need to know if Nora's gonna be okay too, shes the only mom I have left!" Duncan stood his small arms crossed over his chest, his face that still held a smidgen of baby fat scrunched up in a look trying to be serious and resolute. Dr. Sun glanced at MacCready who nodded and pat his hands on Duncan's shoulders in a sign of solidarity. 

"Well then little man, why don't you and your dad take a seat. I have some news they need to hear but I promise you mom's gonna be okay." That answer was satisfactory enough for Duncan who climbed up next to Nora and started playing a game on her Pip-Boy quietly. "I know this might come as a shock but because of the time Nora spent in cryostasis and her natural resistance to the radiation left around her entire reproductive system is almost perfectly preserved, and functioning. We can set up another appointment to do an ultrasound and check her progress but-"

Dr. Sun chuckled at the bewilderment on MacCready's face before patting him on the shoulder and winking at Nora, "Congratulations. You two are expecting." 

"What does that mean?" Duncan asked peaking up from his game.

Nora laughed and smiled, "It means you're going to be a big brother." Duncan realized this meant a baby sister or brother and a new friend to play with and stated chattering on excitedly about the news. MacCready looked on at his family unable to stop smiling. He'd never been more excited to keep living and leap into this next chapter head-on. Whatever came up he knew they could handle it together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like what you just read? Remember to leave Kudos, comment and subscribe so you know when more parts are uploaded! And as always requests are open! Nothing is too detailed or off limits! ~See you next time!

**Author's Note:**

> Like what you just read? Remember to leave Kudos, comment and subscribe so you know when more parts are uploaded! And as always requests are open! Nothing is too detailed or off limits! ~Have a Good one!


End file.
